The Closer You Are, The Colder The Water
by cooliochick5
Summary: Obviously, Kiva and Jamie don't get along, but why is this? Is it because they really don't like each other? Or do they just not understand one another? Find out.


_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_

It was no secret; Jamie and Kiva got along like two cats in a bag half the time and like two adults who just couldn't see eye to eye on anything the other half. They were adult enough to not let that get in the way of their jobs (or rather, lack of, in Jamie's case) and would simply disagree from a distance. However, they would have a moment every so often where they could talk like two normal humans (as far as how normal being from the future and riding in a giant robot would let you be) and would even display some sort of friendship, mostly just a quick fistbump that Coop would question until he found something far more interesting to wrap his mind around. Regardless of this, the lack of acknowledgement on the topic of the two not getting along was one often swept under the rug, mostly because neither of the two had the heart or will power to come up with any real reasons as to why they couldn't get along longer than five minutes (with direct communication, of course) and ignore each other the rest of the time.

Because of this, Jamie and Kiva never really saw each other as 'friends' rather they saw each other as 'Friend of Coop 1' and 'Friend of Coop 2'; they weren't even on a consistent first name basis! In theory, this would make them 'friends' but neither would go out of their way to say anything on the matter. It wouldn't be until one particular dispute over, well, take a look.

"Kiva, I know you did it!" Jamie snaps in anger, prepared to get in the girl's face if she denied his accusation. Kiva only raised an eyebrow, turning her attention from her most recent research on the modifications Coop had made to Megas (this one involving a fog machine) to look at the man.

"What did I 'do' this time?" She snaps back, though instead of anger, sarcasm laced her voice. Jamie is in no mood for this and simply grabs her shoulder, dragging (or rather, the girl was dragging him) up to the car that now took the place of Megas' head. The passenger door is flung open, the car itself look as it usually does, though with a few more dents here and there after the latest attack. Kiva stares blankly at the car before turning eyes back to the whack-o before her , "Humor me, Jamie. What is 'this'?" Kiva folds her arms across her chest, glaring bullets. She had been in the middle of nearly convincing Coop to actually train for once when Jamie had dragged her away and she was not, in the least bit, happy about that.

"Oh, you would play dumb, wouldn't you. You know what ya did." Jamie crosses his arms in the same manner.

"I really don't know what you-"

"You readjusted the seat, didn't you." Jamie takes a step forward, anger practically pouring off of him. Kiva rolls her eyes before replying.

"Yes, I readjusted the seat. Is that a crime?"

"That's my spot, Kiva, I called it!" The rage on Jamie's face has gone to an almost comedic level, but Kiva sees no reason in it.

"Just adjust it back." Kiva turns to leave, though Jamie grabs her by the shoulder again.

"Nuh huh, future girl, you readjust it." The man tried pulling her back to her original spot but the woman stayed where she was.

"You're such a child. Just do it yourself." Kiva protested; the fight would have gone on had it not interrupted Coop, who had been trying his hardest to become completely consumed in a wrestling match that was on. Though neither of the two were actually terrified of Coop or anything, they still found themselves shutting up, turning slowly to meet the peeved man.

"I'm tryin' to watch tv but you just can't let me, can ya?" Coop gets his signature glare, staring the two down. No one is in the mood for arguing with the bigger male, choosing to shoot an angered glare at one another before going off in their own directions; Coop and Jamie go to watch tv and Kiva goes to work on Megas.

"This ain't over." Jamie mumbles once out of earshot of the girl. Back at Megas, Kiva mumbles in the same manner,

"Stupid monkey thing…"


End file.
